Ilyana
Ilyana (イレース, Elaice) is a mage that joins the Greil Mercenaries with good ability in casting lightning magic. She had been traveling with a merchant caravan, but when the Daein invasion occurred, they became separated, and she was forced into helping them fight the mercenaries. When she meets Ike during battle, she learns that the mercenaries are guarding the caravan, and is allowed to join them to fight off the Daein soldiers until she once again leaves with the caravan after the defeat of Mad King Ashnard. Years later in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she joins the Dawn Brigade after Micaiah rescues her and Aimee from a Daein prison; she subsequently fights to liberate Daein from Begnion's rule. She joins Ike's group in Part III when her merchant convoy arrives in Begnion. After the war, Ilyana continues traveling with the merchants. Personality Ilyana has an unusually voracious metabolism that leaves her hungry no matter how much she eats, and she can be on the verge of collapse due to hunger even after consuming a large meal. She makes a mental note to remember Heather, Zihark and Gatrie because they offered her food. During the three years in between Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Ilyana's hair appears to turn gray. Ilyana is particularly quiet, and can become frustrated when someone makes fun of her eating habit. When you first meet her in Radiant Dawn, she was in a prison cell when she said "The food here was terrible and there wasn't much of it. I will have vengence!" At the end of Radiant Dawn she continues to travel with the merchants. One very strange quote pertaining to her hunger is her Info conversation with Heather in which Ilyana tells Heather that wants something to eat after the latter offers to get her anything she wants. After Heather walks away, Ilyana says, "Heather. I'll need to remember her name...Heather. She likes to feed me." Fans speculate that Ilyana either has a disease called hyperthyroidism, though she may simply have an incredible metabolism. She is asked once by Lucia if she is a Laguz, though it is never revealed if she is either Laguz of branded, and she appears to be unaware if she is either. Classes Ilyana starts at Level 12 as a Thunder mage using only Thunder Magic, in Level 21, she becomes a Thunder Sage using now Fire, Thunder and Wind magics. At last, she becomes a powerful Archsage, she can achive at SS-Rank with Thunder magic(to use Rexbolt), and S-Rank with Fire and Wind magics. Starting Stats Path of Radiance |Mage |Light |6 |20 |3 |8 |10 |9 |6 |3 |10 |5 |5 |5 |Thunder - D Fire - E Wind - E |Shade |Thunder Elthunder Vulnerary Radiant Dawn |Thunder Mage |Light |12 |22 |6 |12 |12 |13 |6 |3 |9 |5 |5 |5 |Thunder - C |Shove Shade |Thunder Elthunder Growth Rates Path of Radiance |45% |25% |50% |45% |30% |45% |15% |50% Radiant Dawn |55% |45% |50% |60% |30% |40% |30% |50% Overall Ilyana suffers from poor speed, but is the only Thunder Mage in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn and is therefore the only character that can realistically use the ultimate Thunder tome Rexbolt. Also in Radiant Dawn, she has high strength for a mage. Due to Soren being the better mage many players opt not to use Ilyana. She is however considered to be the second best mage in both games. Death Quotes Path of Radiance: Ah... Radiant Dawn: No! Ahh... I'm dying... on an empty stomach... Ending *Wandering Sage - Ilyana Ilyana returned to travel with the merchant caravan as she had before. Somewhere, right now, she is hungry. Recruitment Methods Path of Radiance: Chapter 8, appears as an enemy, talk to her with Ike. Radiant Dawn: Automatically at the start of chapter 1-3. Gallery File:Illyana.png de:Ilyana Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters